


Seam/Рубец

by Reesh



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesh/pseuds/Reesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вдохновлено интервью "Making of Engel". (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVocnKAVufs)<br/>Рихард на съемках клипа достаточно серьезно поранил руку, так, что остался шрам. А я так давно хотел написать hurt/comfort, что не мог не употребить ситуацию к случаю.<br/>Баловство, написанное на коленке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seam/Рубец

В темном маленьком помещении, набитом до отказа людьми и техникой, с каждой минутой все меньше и меньше воздуха. От духоты голова идет кругом. Я сижу за столом, постоянно промокая потеющий под бесчисленным количеством слоев грима лоб попавшейся под руку салфеткой. Ее белый хвост закрывает мне обзор. Передо мной сцена, на которую должны сейчас подняться ребята, но пока там только суетятся техники. Свет софитов, мелькающие фигуры, духота, непрекращающийся гомон, салфетка – от всего этого я теряю концентрацию. Как будто попал в детский калейдоскоп, и мальчик-хулиган без конца ищет новую картинку, прокручивая трубку раз за разом по кругу вместе со мной.  
Среди огней я замечаю Рихарда. Убираю салфетку подальше. Через несколько минут он должен подняться вместе с остальными на сцену, и, видимо, решил устроить разведку боем – забраться туда первым. Она высокая, без ступенек, поэтому Рихард долго осматривается в поисках способа залезть, потом, наконец, берется ладонями за края сцены, очевидно, чтобы подтянуть себя туда, но тут же замирает, отдергивает руки и пятится назад. Я не понял, что произошло, но он буквально остолбенел. Я сижу метрах в десяти от него и не могу не заметить, как мелко дрожат его ладони. Хочу сорваться и бежать к нему, или хотя бы окликнуть, но тут слишком людно. Поднимаюсь, неспешно преодолеваю расстояние между нами и останавливаюсь рядом.  
\- Рихард?  
То ли это грим, то ли у него правда так побледнело лицо… Пустой взгляд его глаз, упершийся в сцену, пугает меня.  
\- Рихард?! – касаюсь его плеча рукой.  
Он поворачивает голову в мою сторону, медленно и осторожно. Но по-прежнему молчит.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Рука… - наконец, сипло говорит он, - посмотри… посмотри, что с ней.  
Я не понимаю, о чем он. Рассматриваю его правую ладонь, издалека – не хочу при всех брать его за руку.  
\- Не та, - нетерпеливо добавляет Рихард.  
\- Посмотри сам, в чем проблема? – я не в лучшем расположении духа сейчас, потому хмурюсь от его тона, но, когда беру его левую руку за запястье и придвигаю к себе, понимаю, почему он не хочет туда смотреть, - твою мать…  
Безымянный палец, от середины и ниже, был распорот, как будто ножом. Из раны струей бежала черная змейка густой крови, оставляя ржавый след на его белой коже и стекая тонким туловищем по запястью, грозясь запачкать рукав рубашки. Рана не глубокая, но выглядит впечатляюще. От моего комментария его тело дрожит еще ощутимее. На несколько секунд я представил себе, как слизал бы его кровь, как впился бы зубами в неровно разорванную кожу, как попробовал бы его плоть на вкус… Но нет. Я не стану делать ему больно.  
\- Пальцем можешь подвигать?  
\- Конечно, я же не руку сломал, - раздраженно процедил он сквозь зубы.  
\- Все будет в порядке. Ничего страшного там, всего лишь порез. Я сейчас.  
Сам он, конечно, никогда бы никого не позвал на помощь. Не озвучил бы вслух, что ему больно. Я понимаю, чего он испугался. Развороченный палец выглядит так, что, кажется, какое-то время он не возьмется за гитару. А что может быть для него страшнее? Вы меня спрашиваете? Я даже представить себе не могу.   
Через десять минут Рихард сидел на ступеньках у клуба. Приходил в себя. Виновник – торчащий в дощатом настиле сцены гвоздь – наказан. Ладонь надежно перебинтована. Я стою рядом и наблюдаю за ним. Он сейчас похож на поранившегося дворового котенка с перевязанной лапой. Хочу погладить его за ухом и пожалеть. Но с этим котенком такие фокусы не пройдут.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Да не за что, - я жму плечами и присаживаюсь рядом, - сильно болит?  
\- Нет. Там и правда ничего серьезного, но…  
\- Я понимаю. Ничего, до свадьбы заживет.   
\- До какой еще свадьбы?  
\- Кто тебя знает.   
\- Как думаешь, рубец останется?  
\- Скорее всего.  
\- Жалко…  
\- Через много лет ты будешь вспоминать об этом случае с улыбкой. Считай, что просто поставил себе зарубку, как напоминание о хорошем времени.   
\- Ох… Пошли обратно, философ, - он супится и встает.  
Мне нравится, когда он такой серьезный. Всегда заставляет меня улыбаться. Я быстро треплю ладонью его волосы и успеваю уйти до того, как он начинает ругаться.   
Вот увидишь, малыш, все будет именно так, как я сказал.


End file.
